


Quality time at home

by johnnyismyparrot



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Mark Lee (NCT), Fluff and Angst, Kinks, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Suh Youngho | Johnny, Top!Johnny, sub!Mark, there's a little of plot, they're youtubers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23974987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnnyismyparrot/pseuds/johnnyismyparrot
Summary: Mark grew up used to being pleased and when their relationship turned in this new development he's always been the one taking and taking and taking, giving only when on his knees for Johnny.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 8
Kudos: 125





	Quality time at home

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know what i wrote.  
> like, really, i just got to listen to QTAH and my head flew away getting me to THIS.  
> I'm out of my mind, HOPE YOU LIKE IT AND STREAM QTAH.
> 
> [QTAH](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9GrtC5Z4r5w)

Sun is setting behind the high buildings, the sky completely reddening while coming down, it's been a long day, but they keep moving around the room, filming every moment, every polaroid on the wall.

Mark is sitting on the desk now, the last moments before he takes a photo from the polaroid and smiles, then the lens goes dark.  
"Cut! We have it."

Johnny stops recording while looking at the video he just shoot, Mark reaches for him to look at it too, they observe together the shoot, trying to understand where are some mistakes, but the video turns out to be great.

"This is fucking good bro!"  
Johnny smiles at Mark's statement and doing their famous handshake is the best idea they have, as much as deciding to party after this night.

They call their friends to come over, being famous YouTubers who work in the music industry is giving them enough money to afford their apartment, where they can record and edit without anyone complain about their work, before that they were living in their parents' house, but that setting easily begin suffocating, this is the best choice they ever made, even tho the apartment is small and their friends have to sleep on the couch or the floor they don't complain.

Making money isn't easy, it isn't if you are a full-time YouTuber and you have to study, Johnny is a video making major and Mark is working on his way to becoming a known rapper, the fact that their passions connect so well brought them to live one attached at the other, already best friends till infants, grown up in the same neighborhood and their families always being friends, it was easy to grow up like being brothers, it was easy enough for them to tell each other their dirties secret.

"Mark, do we have some beers?"  
"Sure captain."

Mark open their refrigerator, showing the big amount of beers inside and a surprised and annoyed noise come from Johnny's throat: "You're going to have your liver fucked up."  
"As much as your lungs."  
"Fair enough."

Johnny brings to his lips the cigarette while saying it, making the younger shake his head and stealing one himself, bringing it to his lips, they are like this, they don't blame each other for their bad habits, they just live with that, it's just difficult to see how they waste their health like this, but they don't complain, it's a part of their being.

The smoke fills the room while they listen again to the record, Mark's voice filling the walls while rapping and them bouncing to the beat, it's chilling enough to make it comfortable, way too comfortable, till they're lying in the couch with Johnny's head on Mark's thighs, a sigh escaping the older's lips, brown hair displayed on his eyes and arm resting with the second cigarette still in his fingers, it's good like this, being this close and this silent.

It isn't unusual to them, being so close, so skinship: "Dude, stop it, it's your third." but Johnny doesn't stop and Mark stops complaining, going with his fingers through the brown locks, gripping his hair light enough to make the other look at him, the new cigarette on his lips, Mark clicks his tongue before leaning in and breathing the smoke that exhales from Johnny's mouth, it's intimate, they are intimate.

Two dudes, two bros, that's what they are, except for what others see, they're absolutely a mess, a complete mess, they complete each other enough to suck together, but nobody out of them has to know it and they smile when the smoke pass through their lungs and comes out from their nose, their mouth.

"You're sick dude."  
Mark's giggles always make the older shiver a little, makes his eyes going wide, his pupils dilate, because it's the most beautiful view he ever saw, the younger laughing under his breath, they share, another breath again, but closer this time, so close that they can't define where one begins and ends the other, lips pressed to each other.

Johnny grabs Mark's hair, pulling him closer, sliding his tongue in his mouth, making a mess out of his head, out of his skin, cigarette still in his hand, they share another breath, tongues dancing together, the older's fingers sliding to Mark's nape, scratching his skin and they share and share and share again.

It's like this, their relationship that can't be explained, the way they share everything but don't melt together, cigarette completely out now, he tosses it on the floor, they have time to clean up.

Johnny sits on the other's lap, Mark grabbing his shoulders to push him closer, their lips meet again, melts again and he's all nicotine, they're all nicotine and alcohol, tongue and teeth, saliva and spit.

"Hyung, they're coming over in an hour and a half."  
Johnny's lips are on his neck, wet stripes alongside with his tongue, slightly marking his skin, but enough to bruise: "We have time, it's enough."

They stumble to get on their feet, Johnny pushing Mark with his body till their room, pushing him to the back on his bed, caging the younger in his limbs, lips on his again, they kiss like their life depends on this, Mark's voice still on the background, replaced by the soft moans that he leaves under his breath, hands gripping Johnny's t-shirt, tucking it over his head and arms, tossing it off the bed, hands palming his built abdomen and chest: "You're fucking sick, so fucking sick."

Johnny smirk at his words, licking his lips before undressing the other, leaving only the black hoodie on him, watching his body under him, Mark is little compared to him, but he's not feminine, he's manly as much as him, nobody would think of them like this, Johnny leaned on Mark licking at his nipple, sucking on it and Mark squirming at the attention, legs spreading apart to accommodate the large man on top of him.

It's hot in their room, so hot that he can't breathe, Mark grabs Johnny's hair, the older's lips sliding down till the bulge under his boxers, tongue pressed on the tip, sucking the precome through the fabric, Mark whining under him, tightening his hand on his hair, pulling him closer and begging for more bucking his hips up, searching for friction.

"Fuck Johnny, I want your lips."

Mark asks and Johnny gives, it's always been like this in some kind of ways, Johnny always felt like the one who should help the other, who should take care of him, so they grew up used to this, Mark grew up used to being pleased and when their relationship turned in this new development he's always been the one taking and taking and taking, giving only when on his knees for Johnny, taking his big cock in his mouth, only the thought makes him moan.

Johnny takes him whole, sucking his life out of his dick, bobbing his head so good that Mark asks how will he be able to find a real lover, one day, able to do this, or maybe he doesn't need one, maybe Johnny is all he needs, it's just that it's difficult to understand, to admit, he'll never admit that the apathetic feelings they set long ago between them are growing up faster than they want them to.

Mark squirms under him when Johnny's hand cups his balls, squeezing enough to make the younger feel his orgasm build up in his stomach, this is not how he wanna finish, so he pulls the other head, making him moan out of pain for the sting on his scalp, he pushes him closer to his lips, savoring his mouth and his taste on Johnny's lips, he bites those beautiful lips, ruins him till he can and lick at his lips when Johnny is out of breathe.

"I wanna come with your dick on me."

Johnny shivers at the thought and grabs him to roll him, making him steady on his fours, biting down between his shoulders, licking stripes of saliva till his back dimples, heavy breathe on his sensitive skin: "We're talkative today, uh?"

It's a teasing and Mark knows it, but he scoffs, moving his hips to meet the other: "Make me feel good Seo."  
Johnny grabs his waist, pulling the curve of Mark's butt onto his bulge, let him feel his hard cock covered in the thin fabric.  
"Don't be so full of yourself." Johnny leans on him, his big body covering him so good and Mark wants it, he wants to be ruined, to be used, to feel the life get fucked out of him, that's what he's railing so much the older, he's never been this talkative before, just not the type. "I'll make you moan my name so hard that'll be the only word you know."

Mark shakes at the threat, it feels good even just hearing it, eager to take like always, to get fucked good, cause this is what they're about, fucking till forgetting about their life and how they try to hide every fucked up habit of them.

Johnny's tongue brush around his rim, Mark whimpers and moan, grabbing the sheets under him, it's been a while, he's not so used anymore to the tongue lapping at him, hands pulling his buttcheeks apart, Johnny prepping him good with his tongue even tho it's not enough, it's never enough, to Mark this isn't enough and he lets the older know, he bucks his hips towards him, whining at the loss of the tongue, he can hear Johnny rummage at his nightstand, the bottle of lube tossed on the sheets and condoms follow right after.

Mark chokes on his spit when Johnny's wet finger push inside of him, thick and warm, he sucks his digit so good that Johnny sighs at the sight, bites his lips and wait for the younger to relax before pulling out and pushing back inside of him, Mark shivers under him, not making a single sound, probably hold back to tease him, Johnny knows and Mark knows as well, so Johnny gives more and Mark takes, he takes his fingers in him, clenching around them, breathing hard through his nose and when the fingers become three he gives in, leaning his upper body to the mattress, ass up in the hair for Johnny to thrust his fingers better.

Moans fill the room, his finger fucking Mark out of his mouth, wet sounds coming from the bottom of his body, hips bucking back to meet the older's finger, he bites his lips but they part when Johnny curls his fingers inside of him and his eyes roll back, spit sliding down from his chin.

"Oh fuck yes...! Right there!"

Johnny keeps pushing his fingers right in that point and Mark's hand try to wrap around his erection, but the older push it away with a hard slap, Mark keens at the gesture, wrapping his fingers around the sheets, cause he knows that Johnny will make him beg to come if he tries to be disobedient. 

"Don't be a little brat, don't make me punish you." Mark shivers at the loss of his finger, clenching around nothing and making Johnny scoffs at him. "Look at you, so eager to take my cock, you dumb bitch."

If someone asks, they don't know when their relationship turned into something sexual, maybe it was the first times they lived together, Johnny found Mark jacking off in his bed, one of the older's hoodie wrapped in his hand while stroking, Johnny was surprised, but not shocked, told him to keep going setting instantly their roles in their relationship, it came out so natural and easy that maybe it was just faith.

It was faith that they would end up like this, with Mark begging for Johnny's cock to fill him up, bucking his hips towards his hard cock, condom rolled down his length and hands gripping at his waist, dick lined up with his rim.

"Beg me." Johnny demands and Mark does.  
"Fuck me, please, I want your cock ruin me."  
"Good boy." is just a whisper before Johnny is pushing the head of his cock inside of him, it's slow and the stretch is wide even though they passed more than half of the time with Johnny's digits buried inside of him, stretching him at the better.

When Johnny bottoms out Mark lets out a whine that makes the other's cock throbs inside of him, he's clenching around him, sucking his cock in as if he's made to take him, being connected like this is enough to make them think and blackout at the same time, pleasure taking over them and thoughts thrown at the back of their head.

Johnny indulges a little, lips on Mark's neck, licking at him, breathing in his ear, light kisses on his soft skin, it's out of context this sudden attention, but Mark doesn't mind them and neither Johnny does. He keeps kissing the younger, grabbing at his hair to pull him to turn around and make their lips meet, it's teeth and tongue for the first moments, Mark's neck aches at the uncomfortable position, but he doesn't dare to blame, he keeps it to himself, Johnny starts to rock a little his hips and Mark's lips aren't able anymore to get the pace of the kiss.

Johnny scoffs at the way the younger's eyes shuts closed and his breathy moans start to spill out of his mouth.

"Sure you're a dumb bitch, you love my cock so much."

Mark keens at the humiliation, it's so easier like this, being treated like this, with little to no kindness, no care at all, Johnny slaps his ass and he moans out loud, cause he likes the pain, makes him feel alive through the little pain and the smoke, they stink like nicotine, like cigarette and the bitter flavor of the beer is stained on their tongue, but they don't care, they don't blame.

The pace is fast, it's hard, Johnny is pounding into him as if his life depends on it, hitting just the right spots inside of him, taking him to the edge with every thrust, Johnny grips his hoodie, using it to pound even harder inside of the younger, Mark is a mess of moans, squirming underneath him, pushing and pulling the sheets, lips parted with spits on his chin and eyes shut so hard that tears gather at the corner, his voice so high that he's sure their neighbors can hear them, they can hear them for sure, the headboard smashing into the wall at every thrust.

Mark reached for Johnny's wrist, nails scratching at his skin: "More, give me more."

It's a beg that Johnny can't decline and he knows exactly what Mark means, his long digits wrap around the beck of Mark's neck, pushing his face fully on the mattress, hand on his hip to push them higher, he starts to pound him slow and hard, reaching spots inside of him that Mark didn't know existed and he moans so loud that he chokes on his spit, mewling, keening and begging for more, begging to be completely fucked out by Johnny's cock. He grabs Mark hair this time, pulling him into the mattress and stop moving, the latter crying out for the loss of friction, cock throbbing red and hard between his legs: "Who are you Mark?"

"Your dumb bitch."  
"Do you know what bitches do?" Mark shivers under his words and exhales slowly, he's not used to talking so much, but being talkative before made him regret his own words.  
"They obey their owner and take cock."  
"Exactly." Johnny palms his thighs, then slap hard enough to bruise, a cry leaves Mark's lips, trying to hold back, because he knows Johnny doesn't like when he cries. "And they keep quiet when being punished."

Mark shakes now, knowing that he's going to be punished turns him on more than he should, he sighs, exhales again before trying to look at his best friend on top of him, balls deep inside him, hard and throbbing inside him, maybe he's not his best friend now, now he's the man that makes him come, squirm, moan and feel completely exhausted but relaxed.

"You'll count to twenty, every time you don't talk we'll start all over again."  
"But they'll be there if we don't st-" Johnny slaps hard his thigh, sure it'll bruise now.  
"Don't talk back. If you'll be good enough they won't find us like this."  
He's right and Mark knows it, but the idea of being found by his friend like this, completely bent over and displayed to be fucked makes him even more turned on, leaving a shaky breath.

"I can't believe you, you like the idea of being watched like this, don't you? You're such a whore Markie."  
The name makes him kick back at reality and it hits him at the same time Johnny slaps his ass hard enough to sting, he has to count, he remembers he has to.

_One, two, three... ten..._ he stops.

"What? Do you want more? Look how much you're shaking."  
Johnny's right, he's shaking, clenching his hole around the other's shaft, he wants him, he wants to cum, he wants to count and get fucked good, but he just can't, he feels like his skin is burning, is burning as much as his chest, he feels the pain expand till his fingertips and when he turns to watch at him Johnny knows him better and let him breathe.

"Breathe baby boy."

The pet name makes Mark's chest ache, even more, this is not enough, not anymore, their relationship it's starting to shutter because of him, because of his stupid mind imagine things that will never happen and he knows, of course he knows, but he keeps doing it, till it aches.

Johnny grabs his shoulders to keep him steady while sliding off of him, Mark keens and try to reach for him, still out of breathe while searching for him, the loss makes him panic, but Johnny tells him to be quiet, coming over to him again, but between his legs and arms this time.

He pushes back in the younger, but slowly, they lips meet but they dance together, it's somehow relaxing like this and Mark's chest aches, but it's worth it, it's worth it when he can cups Johnny's cheeks and kiss him when he can slide his fingers through his long lock and moan his name softly, when he feels more love than pleasure, it's overwhelming now, knowing that Johnny can understand when he's just not right with something when he's not in the mood anymore when something it's too much to handle.

It's so overwhelming that the tears that gather in his eyes aren't just because of the pleasure anymore, it's not easy to admit, it'll never be, cause he just can't afford to admit he has feelings for his best friend, his best friend that happens to be his fuck buddy, everything in his life is completely fucked up right now and he knows it, but he doesn't blame and keeps taking what Johnny gives him.

They fuck slow, Johnny looks at him to be sure he's comfortable, he looks at him so fondly that Mark's heart starts to race even more than it should, but it doesn't matter anymore, not when he pushes right to his prostate, making him arch his back and chanting his name, thighs shaking and voice raising.

Their hands interlock and Mark's so overwhelmed that one last hard thrust is enough to make him finally come on his abdomen, long white ropes decorating his skin, his limbs shake harshly, but he tells the older to cum inside him, so Johnny does thrust inside of him till he's cumming too, with the last push so deep that Mark whines, oversensitive and exhausted.

Johnny spill in his condom, Mark's walls clenching and squeezing him, they both need to come down from their high and when does Johnny's fingers are brushing off Mark's bang, looking at him with a glint of worry.

"Are you okay baby? You were out of breathe before."  
"I'm good hyung."

Johnny smiles before telling him that he's going to grab a wet towel to get him clean and he'll clean even the living room for their friends to come.

They'll need to get back to what people are used to seeing in them, to the appearance they built in time and effort, the duo, the almost brothers grew up together, the bros that love each other most purely.

It doesn't feel wrong nor right, it doesn't feel like anything if not a slight pain in his chest, breath still heavy in his lungs, arm bent over his eyes, because he doesn't wanna let him see, he doesn't wanna let the other being aware of his feeling, of how much this affects him, how much he's aching inside and trying to hide through stupid statement that makes Johnny laugh, he does laugh and that's enough for him.

Mark feels empty but doesn't complain, he never does.

**Author's Note:**

> i was in a bad mood before writing, to be honest, but after figuring it out i found the right mood to write something like this.  
> i really hope you enjoyed it! ;___;  
> please follow my twitter acc!
> 
> [twit acc](https://twitter.com/bluemoontvs)


End file.
